1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transmission power shaping, and more particularly to a method for transmission power shaping in carrier aggregation (CA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (such as cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
These electronic devices may communicate wirelessly with each other and with a network. As the demand for information by these electronic devices has increased, the throughput has also increased. One way to increase throughput is the use of carrier aggregation (CA). In carrier aggregation, multiple carriers may be aggregated on the physical layer to provide the required bandwidth (and thus the required throughput).
It may be desirable for an electronic device to maximize battery life. Because an electronic device often runs on a battery with a limited operation time, reductions in the power consumption of an electronic device may increase the desirability and functionality of the electronic device.